


Finding Shiro

by FuriousRoman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Psychological Torture, Shiro has Separation Anxiety, hunger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousRoman/pseuds/FuriousRoman
Summary: During the confusion with the wormhole, Shiro is once again taken hostage, however it takes the other paladins months to find him, and they find him...on Zarkons ship. (takes place after season 1, inspired by season 2 trailer)





	1. Shiros 'Death'

The Paladins were all split up, and Shiro was alone with the Galra soldiers, Zarkon and Haggar with her druids. He couldn't run, but he did fight until they knocked him unconscious. He was rebellious and uncooperative. He was tough to crack, but crack he did. He slowly began to lose himself as the days, weeks and months passed. In the beginning he believed the others would save him. Then after a few months, he began to lose faith and instead tried to keep silent for their sake. To protect them one final time before he broke completely. Shiro, strong as he was, couldn't help but cry out in pain almost every day. They starved him, they kept him from water. They soon found that they could use these things as rewards. Each time he talked he was rewarded. Depending on what he talked about would determine what he received. Shiro talked of the little things every few days. He talked about how Lance had a strict beauty regime each morning, Keith trained on average 15 hours a day, Pidge was an insomniac, Hunk sang as he cooked, Corans mustache comb collection, and Alluras strange way that helped them bond. With each he earned a little food or water, just enough so that he didn't starve completely or become so dehydrated he hallucinated. 

Soon after he began to talk they brought him to Zarkon himself. Zarkon had him hang before him, arms raised. Shiro looked up at his captor as Zarkon talked to him.  
"You are one of the better fighters of those paladins...join me, and you will have water and food. You will no longer be chained up in your cell. I'll even have a bed moved in there for you." 

Shiro refused and was taken away. He was given no food or water. No one talked to him. No one seemed to pass by his cell. He was alone. He was now truly alone. Shiro cried and sobbed. He missed Lances' jokes, he missed Hunks cooking, he missed Pidges inquisitive nature, he missed Keith and Lances fights. He missed Allura and Coran. He sobbed his apologies for not being there, for not being able to protect them as much as they needed him to. 

But soon, he began to crave interaction. Shiro had begun to slowly lose his mind, hearing and seeing things that he shouldn't have. His mind was saying that they had left him there to die, but his mind also began to hallucinate. He hallucinated his team mates standing around him. At first it was nice, until they began to blame him. They blamed him for what went wrong on the Kerberos mission, the hallucination of Pidge was crying and screaming at him, telling him he deserved this for what he had done to their brother and father. 

After that the hallucination of Pidge disappeared. 

Lance blamed him for them having to leave Earth, having to leave his whole family behind. 

Lance disappeared. 

Hunk blamed him for not going to help Shay right away. He blamed him for all that had happened to her people and to the Balmera. 

Hunk disappeared. 

Keith just shook his head, looking at Shiro pitifully, "I guess I have to be better than you are. I have to become the head of Voltron. I have to protect them all on my own now..."

Keith disappeared. 

Allura blamed him for the loss of the rest of her father. The AI of the castle, gone. Blamed him for them never being able to form Voltron again.

Allura turned, vowing never to forgive him and she disappeared. 

Coran shook his head and turned disappearing along with Allura. 

Hanging from the ceiling with no where to go, hungry, dehydrated and broken. Shiro fell silent. With no team to take care of he was nothing, with no one to protect he was nothing. He had no purpose, he had no one left. He was truly alone and no one was coming to save him. He might as well have been dead. 

Days pass as this hangs over his head. Finally, as the room grows darker around him, he whispers the one thing that might save him:

_"Vrepit Sah."_


	2. Chapter 2

It took less than a day to find Hunk. Lance was so relieved, he had thought he had lost everyone, but there, trying to find out what was safe to eat, was Hunk. Hunk was in such a concentrated state he hadn’t even noticed Lance until after he had asked him what he was doing. 

“What’s goin’ on Hunk?”

“Not now Lance, I’m tr-LANCE!” Hunk gripped his friend close to him, crying. 

“Woah there, buddy. Calm down, we have to find the others.” Hunk nodded into Lance’s shoulder, snot wiping across the blue paladin’s uniform.

Hunk let go of Lance reluctantly, but stayed close just in case he might lose sight of him again. Lance did the same unconsciously. The two began to look around for some food and a serious water source. After a few hours, the two found a small river. 

“We should follow it.” Hunk stated, slamming his fist into his open palm. 

“What? Why?”  
“Because a large water source means a large food source.” Hunk’s eyes watered, missing the sandy beaches and palm trees of his home. He snapped out of it as he felt Lance’s hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay, big guy. We’ll find the others. We’ll get home somehow.” A smile graced Lance’s face as he tried to cheer Hunk up. 

Lance and Hunk walked along the small river until it grew into a large delta. Hunk led the way, knowing how to place his footing around bodies of water, large or small. 

“What if we don’t make it? What if the others didn’t make it?” Hunk whimpered as they continued on. 

“It’ll be alright, Hunk. I’m sure that Pidge is creating a tracker to find all of us right now, or Allura’s using that weird star-map thingy in the castle to find us! Shiro’s probably out looking for us right now!” Lance smiled back at Hunk and he relaxed some.

“You’re… You’re right. We’re fine… They’ll find us in no time. But for the record, I have a bad feeling, and I don’t think it was caused by those berries, or whatever they were, that were back there.”

~Meanwhile~

Pidge woke up, unable to figure out what had happened right away, but then it hit them. Their eyes widened when they realized that they had been split up from everyone else. Using the helmet, Pidge opened communications to the castle and other Paladins.

“Hello? Can anyone hear me? Please respond!” Static. Pidge looked around. They were in their Lion above a planet that looked to be half water and wetlands, and the other half a desert. Pidge flew closer, moving around, trying to lock a location on any of the other Lions. Finally Pidge locked onto Hunk and Lance’s Lions. Hunk’s was in the desert, whereas Lance’s was in the water. 

“Hunk! Lance! Can you hear me?”

Pidge watched the monitors in their Lion scan for any auditory response. There wasn’t any from Hunk or Lance, but a distress beacon was hailing the Green Lion. Pidge opened the communications to the hailing vessel, “Hello?” 

Sobbing sounds came from the vessel, then finally someone spoke:

“P-Pidge?” a small voice came through the communicator.

“Keith? Is that you?” Pidge questioned, astonished that the other was crying. They’d expect that from Hunk or Lance. Not from Keith. This wasn’t like Keith at all, something must have gone wrong.

The sobbing quieted some, “Y-Yes, of course it is. Who else would it be?” He tried to sound like his old self, but it wasn’t working. The bravado that had been there had been cracked. 

“I dunno, Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, Co-”

“I get it. So who’s all with you?” his voice was impatient. 

“Uhm, no one. You’re the first one I’ve talked to since the wormhole...” the other had gone silent. “Keith?”

“Still….Still here.” He went quiet again. 

“Were you crying? I won’t tell anyone...”

“I...I just can’t imagine losing you all….I...I don’t want to be alone again...”

“Don’t worry. I’m gonna come get you. You won’t be alone. Soon you might even be fighting with Lance again.” Pidge tried to cheer the other up as they locked onto his location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry that this ones slow coming out, I'm working on another fic with another writer at the moment and that ones taking a bit of time to actually come to fruition.


End file.
